Звезда Смерти I
«Орбитальная боевая станция "Звезда Смерти I»Rebellion Era Campaign Guide( ), также более известная как «Звезда Cмерти I»или «Великое оружие»Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов — огромная имперская боевая станция диаметром 160 км. Она задумывалась Сепаратистами как оружие, которое нанесло бы Республике смертельный удар, но после их поражения 19 ДБЯ проект стал имперским. Инициатором продолжения проекта стал Уилхафф Таркин, который и разработал свою доктрину. По доктрине, "Звезда Смерти" должна была быть в большей части моральным оружием, подавляющим волю Восстания и его поддержки. Однако Таркин слишком переоценил станцию. Небольшой отряд, состоящий из истребителей и бомбардировщиков уничтожил станцию во время Битвы у Явина. Характеристики 200px|thumb|left|Одна из многочисленных шахт "Звезды Смерти" Базовая структура станции имела сферическую форму размером с небольшую луну. Стыковочные люки находились в экваториальных траншеях. Эта станция являлась тем самым воплощением доктрины Таркина. Изначально планировалось, что станция будет иметь в диаметре 120 км., однако в конечном итоге она имела 160 км в диаметре. На момент её открытия, считалось, что ни одна боевая станция не должна быть больше 500 км в диаметре. Однако после уничтожения первой «Звезды Смерти», было принято решение, что вторая должна быть 900 км в диаметре. «Звезда Смерти I», как и её преемница, была разделена на два полушария, каждое по 12 контролируемых зон. Северное полушарие содержало в себе грозный суперлазер. Это оружие имело вид чаши и было в несколько километров в диаметре. При его активации, 8 отдельных пучков, сфокусированные кристаллами, соединялись через специальное устройство вместе и образовали один, мощный лазерный пучок. Мощность настройки суперлазера была регулируемая, позволяя уничтожать как военные крейсеры, так и планеты. Однако оружие имело долгую перезарядку - около 20 часов. Зато, это супероружие было настолько сильно, что могло уничтожить даже планеты с планетарным щитом. Данный лазер был применён при уничтожении Альдераана. "Звезда смерти" включала в себя 84 отдельных уровня, каждый из которых делился на 257 подуровней. В боевой станции имелись 2 массивных досветовых двигателя и один гиперпривод. Этот гиперпривод был достаточно мощным, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от Алдераана до Явина за несколько часов. Все инженеры, работающие у высокоактивных двигателей были вынуждены носить костюмы излучения для того, чтобы свести опасность излучения к минимуму. Рядом с северным полюсом, была построена 100-метровая башня для императора. На борту станции находилось 1,7 миллионов сотрудников (за исключением дроидов). Дизайн "Звезды Смерти" включал в себя небольшой, но важный недостаток: большая труба для выбросов, ведущая прямо в реактор. Позже это отверстие сыграет злополучную роль в судьбе станции. Труба имела в диаметре около двух метров. История Планы Сепаратистов 200px|thumb|left|[[Граф Дуку просматривает планы "Великого оружия" во время Битвы на Джеонозисе]] Начальный технический проект "Звезды Смерти", тогда известной как "Великое оружие", был создан Геонезийской промышленностью. Это оружие было предназначено для уничтожения армии и планет Республики. 22 ДБЯ, Поггль Меньший передал планы "Великого оружия" Графу Дуку, чтобы они не попали в руки джедаев. Дуку отдал проект Палпатину. Позже, планы были дополнены с взглядами Уилхаффа Таркина и Райта Сиенара на Передвижную Боевую Станцию. 21 ДБЯ, в начале Войн клонов,Палпатин приказал начать строить станцию. Сотни тысяч рабочих были заняты, строя станцию во время войны в разных местах. Спустя приблизительно 5 месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе, Дуку на время остановил производство основной конструкции станции в пользу суперлазера, но быстро передумал после того, как демонстрация потерпела неудачу благодаря саботажу Мейса Винду. 19 ДБЯ Верховный канцлер Палпатин послал клонов 501-ого легиона на Миджето, где они должны были собрать источник энергии для суперлазера станции. В течении нескольких последних недель войны, Совет Сепаратистов обсуждал продолжение войны, дав их секретному оружию время для окончания постройки. Имперская постройка thumb|[[Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер следят за строительством станции.]] После уничтожения Совета Сепаратистов и конца Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ большинство сепаратистских разработок перешло в руки Галактической Империи, в том числе и незаконченную боевую станцию. Постройка возобновилась под имперском наблюдением и шла на орбите планеты-тюрьмы Деспаера, чтобы дать недавно созданной Палпатином Империи безграничную мощь. Уилхафф Таркин был назначен тайно руководить секретным проектом. Творческая работа и мысли Таркина привели к реализации «Звезды Смерти», как основного оружия Империи, с помощью которого можно было держать галактику в страхе. Для ускорения строительства супероружия, Дарт Вейдер организовал вторжение на Кашиик, а его жители, вуки, были порабощены.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Этих вуки транспортировали к Деспаеру, на строительную площадку «Звезды Смерти». Позже вуки погибли во время уничтожения Деспаера. Большая часть финансирования пришла из фондов, ранее предназначенных для Отдела Исследования Систем и Отдела Общественных работ. Однако проект закончился сразу после того, как начался. Хотя большая часть технологий «Звезды Смерти» была впечатляющей, на самом деле строительство оказалось более трудным. Постройка длилась девятнадцать лет, так как споры профсоюзов, проблемы с поставками и с проектированием постоянно замедляли строительство. Не помогали дополнительные усилия — начинались попытки саботажа. Фактически эффективная работа над станцией продлилась меньше двух лет и потребовала чуть ли не все ресурсы Империи для окончания проекта.Star Wars Technical Journal Особое внимание быле уделено к технологии создания суперлазера — сердца всей станции. К этому времени у Таркина было множество блестящих умов галактики, включая Тола Сиврона, Кьюви Ксукса и Бевела Лемелиска. Прототип в Инсталяции Мау доказал возможность существования мощного супероружия. [[Файл:DS1_under_construction.jpg|200px|thumb|left|«Звезда Смерти» на момент постройки.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] Уничтожение Деспаера 200px|thumb|Уничтожение Деспаера Уничтожение Деспаера было катастрофой, которая произошла в 0 ДБЯ после Битвы на Деспаере. Орбита тюремного Деспаера была заключительным местом стройплощадки «Звезды Смерти», где и собрали суперлазер космической станции. После того, как Повстанцы получили информацию о Деспаере, было принято решение переместить станцию. Станцию почти закончили и гипердвигатель нормально функционировал, но Уилхафф Таркин — лидер проекта — решил, что прежде всего надо проверить суперлазер. Выстрел из суперорудия должен был воспроизвестись на живой мир и исправительная колония была самой близкой целью в диапазоне выстрела. Таркин непоколебимо пожертвовал Деспаером и планета была уничтожена за несколько дней до Битвы у Явина. Уничтожение Деспаера было одним из трёх зарегистрированных случаев использования суперлазера «Звезды Смерти». Инцидент привёл к изменении гравитационной конфигурации системы Хоруз и к волнению в Силе, поскольку миллионы людей одновременно погибли. Шок почувствовали все чувствительные к Силе — как обученные так и нет.Star Wars: X-Wing Недостающие планы Изучение правды Объединение схем Ранние события на Татуине Уничтожение Альдераана Битва у Явина Интересное Тронный зал Императора thumb|left|Палпатин и Марек бьются в Тронном Зале Тронный Зал Императора, на первой "Звезде Смерти", был расположен в башне на Северном полушарии станции. Император приказал построить зал на ранних стадиях постройки "Звезды Смерти", чтобы следить за сокрушительным оружием. Весь зал был украшен статуями из чёрного камня. Трон Императора с полом соединяла короткая лестница. По обоим бокам трона стояла специальная охрана Палпатина. Трон окружали многочисленные пульты управления. Гален Марек прилетел на "Звезду Смерти", чтобы спасти лидеров Альянса Повстанцев - Рам Коту, Бейла Органу, Гарма Бел Иблиса и Мон Мотму. Палпатин хотел с помощью пыток узнать о союзниках Восстания. Расправисшись с охраной Палпатина, Гален Марек напал на самого сита. Гален победил в бою и спас жизнь людей. Когда Джуно Эклипс прилетела на "Тени Жулика", Император напал на Коту. Но Марек принял удар молний Палпатина на себя, прикрывая убегающих сенаторов. В итоге произошёл мощный взрыв, из-за которого вся башня рухнула и выжили только Император и Дарт Вейдер. Комната конференций 200px|thumb|right|Комната конференций Комната конференций или зал заседаний находился на верхнем мостике первой «Звезды Смерти». Это было одно из мест, где военная и политическая иерархия Галактической Империи могла встретиться. Незадолго до уничтожения станции, командующие вновь встретились в зале заседаний.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Внешнее устройство 200px|thumb|Чертёж Звезда Смерти, вид спереди: # Командный сектор Северного полушария; # Полярная траншея; # Фокусирующая линза суперлазера; # Блоки ионных двигателей; # Траншея середины полушария; # Командный сектор Южного полушария; # Внешняя оболочка из кваданиевой стали; # Экваториальная траншея; # Границы городских построек; # 327 — Ангар/док 327. За кулисами *Ранние модели Звезды Смерти были серебристого цвета и имели на поверхности множество пузырчатых сфер. Одна из таких моделей была размером 38 см в диаметре. Другой образец имел огромную лазерную тарелку на экваторе. *В конечном варианте фильма полная картина Звезды Смерти была создана за счет комбинации крупных планов модели станции диаметром 120 см и отдельными эпизодами макетов поверхностных кварталов и экваториального коридора. На практике концепцию шара в космосе было легко воплотить в реальность, но вот компоненты этого шара - траншея, поверхности, башни, части горизонта, выхлопной порт - все это вместе требовало много времени и больших затрат для проекта. Для съемок было использовано более десяти различных масштабов, как миниатюр, так и фонов Звезды Смерти. Большая часть поверхностных макетов Звезды Смерти было получено из шести модульных и разных по составу миниатюрных групп состоящих из двух футовых квадратов. Эти части можно было перестроить как угодно, тем самым формируя бесконечное количество вариантов поверхности станции. Воспроизводство этих модулей в двух меньших размерах позволило снять кадры с высотным видом над Звездой Смерти. Дополнительная информация В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II, играя внутри "Звезды Смерти", можно увидеть суперлазер и выстрелы из него (смотри скриншот). Это даёт представление о том, как выглядит оружие изнутри. thumb|left|Скриншот из игры - выстрел из суперлазера *Интересный факт: Если в 4 Эпизоде, во время выстрела видно что луч суперлазера фокусируется из нескольких маленьких лучей, то в игре внутри станции фокусируется уже готовый разрушительный луч. Возможно, это сделано для болшей эффектности. * Алгоритм выстрела в игре: :1. Накопление энергии генератора :2. Фокусировка через энергетическую линзу :3. Выстрел Изначально проект предназначался для уничтожения мёртвых планет с целью облегчения добычи полезных ископаемых. Появления *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Priority: X'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Marooned'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Prey'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope' *''The Long, Bad Day' *The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Источники * * * * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels' *Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Death Star Designer'' * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' }} Внешние ссылки На русском языке * Звезда Смерти на сайте jcouncil * Звезда Смерти на сайте SW Galaxy * Звезда Смерти на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» На английском языке * * *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Death Stars * * Примечания }} bg:Звездата на Смъртта de:Erster Todesstern en:DS-1 Orbital Battle Station es:Estación de Batalla Orbital EM-1 hu:Első Halálcsillag nl:Death Star I Deep Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station pl:Gwiazda Śmierci pt:Estrela da Morte I fi:Kuolemantähti I Категория:Супероружие Категория:Оружие Категория:Космический флот